


Safety

by Alondere



Series: From My Requests! [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Bottoming from the Top, Canon Divergence, Don't Try This At Home, Fluff and Smut, I made it Canon Divergence, Idiots in Love, Kink Negotiation, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Puppies in love, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Subspace, Trust, Urethral Play, We’re Proud of Our Good Bois, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondere/pseuds/Alondere
Summary: Remus was safe with Sirius, he always was.  He would stop if Remus needed it.(Request, safe word use, kink negotiation, Remus being pushed over the edge and feeling safe to use his word, Sirius watching Remus come back from his sub space)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: From My Requests! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944721
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Some smut





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lana239](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana239/gifts).



> I hope this works! I took what I thought would be two noes (but not hard noes yet) from Remus, so I hope you like this! I should probably include the requests in the descriptions, so Imma start doing that!
> 
> (Everyone is a giant in this one shot. I know that canonly [book] Remus is average and Sirius is tall or [movie] Sirius is average and Remus is tall, but in my canon I mixed the movies and books. But Sirius is still taller bc it’s how I’ve always imagined him that way. I’m sorry if you don’t like that. I don’t mind if someone clicks off if they don’t like that, or if they just ignore it, everyone has their own canon and that’s fine)

Sirius cradled Remus’ face in his hands and scratched behind his ears. “It’s just an experiment, you can always safe word.”

Remus bit his lip, “It scares me.”

Sirius gave him a kiss. “Imagine how good it will be. If you completely hate it, we can stop.”

They’d been under a contract for three months after their relationship started, dating for six years. “Okay, okay. How about this,” Sirius started, “We start small. Shallow, short cuts, just enough to sting, teeny sound. Okay? We see if you like it. If you don’t, I never mention it again, after we talk about it.”

Remus didn’t move for a few seconds, he didn’t speak. “Okay,” he yielded, “I need to see it, though, I don’t want you to surprise me this time.”

Sirius nodded and planted a kiss on Remus’ lips. “Okay. Do you trust me enough for this?”

Remus nodded, he did. Sirius beamed. “Good, good! I trust you to safe-word if you need me to stop!”

Remus laughed shakily and tilted his head into Sirius’ hand. “When?”

Sirius thought about it. “Give me a day or two. I’ll get the stuff, we’ll make sure it’s safe.”

Remus nodded. “You can’t leave any... permanent marks.”

Sirius nodded, fully understanding. “Of course not. You can stop it at any time.”

Remus nodded and closed his eyes. They were laying in bed, it was late and he was tired. They’d just shagged, Remus still had the rope lines on his wrists, he was floating on a cloud of exhaustion and happiness and relaxation.

Sirius held him close and kissed his forehead. “Do you trust me to blindfold you when we do it?”

Remus shrugged. “Why do you want to?”

Sirius pressed his lips to Remus’ temple and rubbed his back. “I think it’d be easier for you if you didn’t see me doing it.”

Remus nodded. That made sense, and would likely work. “Yeah.”

Sirius nodded and let his hand rest possessively at the small of Remus’ back. “Okay, I promise you’ll be safe and happy.”

Remus smiled and got closer to Sirius. “Always am with you.”

Sirius smiled and closed his eyes. “I love you.”

Remus laid his head on Sirius’ arm. “I love you, too.”

—

Remus was nervous, it was showing. Sirius rubbed his shoulders and kissed his cheek. “I made sure it’s safe. I promise.”

Remus sighed and laid down, into Sirius. “You’re positive?”

“I would have asked for more time if I wasn’t. Lay back.”

Remus obliged, sighing shakily. Sirius held up his tie and waited for Remus’ permission.

Remus nodded, so Sirius crawled forward and tied it around his eyes. Remus bit his lip, very obviously scared. As Sirius tied his hands to the bed posts and checked the knots, Remus tried to calm himself.

Sirius gave him a kiss, traveling over to his jaw and planting a few sucking kisses there. “I promise it’s okay.”

Remus felt Sirius get on top of his chest and start to press kisses to everywhere he could reach. Remus’ mouth fell open a bit as Sirius’ mouth found his nipple.

Sirius smirked, it was always easy to get Remus worked up, always easy to get him to forget his inhibitions.

Sirius traveled lower and Remus’ breath got shaky. He smiled against Remus’ stomach and planted another kiss below his navel, moving his cock to the side.

He pressed a kiss to Remus’ cock head and started to stroke up and down his shaft as slowly as he could. Remus started to pull at the ropes, so Sirius lightly slapped his thigh.

Sirius got the lubricant and the toy. He doused it liberally, not wanting to hurt Remus seriously at all. He had to look everywhere for this lube, he had to do research for this. He learned that he had to use special lubricant, so he found it and found the smallest sound he could for this.

Remus was shaking a bit, so Sirius lowered his head and took his cock into his mouth again. Remus jolted as his prick was suddenly engulfed in silky, wet, heat. He felt Sirius’ soft tongue trace the vein on the underside of his cock.

He whined and felt Sirius’ hand go to his hip. Remus sighed as his cock was let go. 

Sirius pet his hair, letting him know that he was going to start. Remus sighed shakily and Sirius slowly opened his slit wider, exposing a glistening hole, and positioned the toy at the entrance of it.

“Alright?”

Remus nodded, so Sirius pressed the toy in as slowly as he could. Remus whimpered and almost moved, but he knew that he couldn’t.

It _hurt_. There were small jolts of pleasure going through his cock and up his spine, but it mostly hurt.

Sirius was going painstakingly slowly. _Extremely, painstakingly, slowly_. A few minutes passed. He wouldn’t mess this up, Remus knew. Remus relaxed and tried not to focus on the painful part. It felt kind of nice, if he didn’t focus on the pain. Sirius said it would fade, too. Pain was always nice after it faded, if Remus were to be honest.

Sirius’ hair tickled Remus’ cock as he kept going, making sure that Remus was safe. His head seemed to be bent over what he was doing. Remus was panting, Sirius looked up at him, stopping for a second, and kissing Remus’ thigh a few times, trying to convey that it was okay. It seemed to reassure Remus, because his breathing slowed a little. 

“I’m going to finish this.”

Remus nodded and felt Sirius start to push it in more. “It’s almost in, would it be easier if I put it in quicker?”

Remus shook his head frantically, saying, “No, no! You’re doing fine!”

Sirius nodded and stroked Remus’ cock a little more.

“There’s a bit of a flair at the end, it’ll keep it from falling out. I’ll use that spell I usually use on our plugs on it. Is that okay?”

Remus nodded. “Just, be careful.”

Sirius kissed this thigh again and murmured, “Of course. When am I not?”

He pushed the sound the rest of the way in. Remus’ breath hitched, it still _hurt_ especially the flair, and Sirius rubbed his hip.

“Shh, it’s in. Spell’s on, it won’t slip out. I’m going to move it a bit, but only when you’re used to it. Is that okay?”

Remus nodded. He didn’t need to safe word, not yet. Remus closed his eyes. The pain was fading a little bit, it definitely felt nice. More than nice, he tried to flex a little, and apparently he did, because Sirius flicked his belly button.

“That’s bad for you, don’t do it. I don’t want your cock to break, that’s supposed to be painful. Not the good kind.”

Remus nodded and tried to feel the sound in his cock. He could, and the pain had faded. Sirius was rubbing his tummy and withdrew it a little, pushing it back in. Remus’ eyes went wide behind the blindfold, first at the pain, then the pleasure.

“Ohh.”

Sirius moved his hand to Remus’ hip and rubbed it as he did so, a subtle reminder not to move.

Sirius did it again, quicker, and redid the spell with a wave of his hand. He got the next item, making sure Remus couldn’t hear, and started to prep himself.

He took his time, loving making Remus wait, fingering himself open as slowly as he could, as carefully as he could, before he positioned himself over Remus’ cock.

“Okay, now, the next part. We’re going to see how it feels from the outside.”

Remus nodded and moaned as Sirius sunk down onto him. Sirius put his weight down and made a noise between a moan and a growl as he brushed his own prostate.

They stopped for a few minutes. Remus could feel him flexing, could feel the slight pain in his cock. He felt himself slipping into a headspace, he felt safe, felt happy. He also dimly knew that he’d go on pure orders and instinct, now, as he was trained.

Remus whined and tried to move, but Sirius made sure he couldn’t move his hips. Not while Sirius was putting his weight onto Remus’ hips like this.

As Sirius started move, Remus felt the blade put to his collarbone. His stomach jumped and his breath shook. He whined, he was past talking by now.

Sirius felt that. He move his hips a little, leaning forward to make it easier as he started moving faster, wanting more. Remus moaned, it was like he was being stimulated from inside his cock and outside.

The sound was long and he could feel the top moving a bit so it stimulated the inside of his glans and his prostate. Sirius knew what he was doing. He always did.

Sirius sighed, he needed to get a cock ring for himself. He could tell he wouldn’t last too long. “Fuck.”

He bit his lip, Remus did too, he seemed to forget about the blade. Sirius didn’t stop moving his hips as he pressed it down and cut open Remus’ skin.

Remus bit his lip harder. He didn’t like that, but he wanted to be sure he hated it before he stopped it. He knew he could stop it at any time, Sirius wouldn’t be mad, so he waited a little. He let Sirius make another cut. He didn’t like this.

This would leave another scar. More to look in the mirror and hate. But it was from Sirius, so why would he hate it? Sirius made another cut.

He’d have to see these every day, he couldn’t do that, silvery lines crisscrossing his body, he hated himself, he didn’t want that, he hated himself, this felt like when he came back from transforming, another cut, he hated himself, he didn’t want to see the mirror, he hated—

“Peter! Peter! Peter, Sirius!”

The last two safe words weren’t needed, Sirius was already off Remus. He untied Remus and ripped off the makeshift blindfold. Remus was crying, Sirius slowly pulled the sound out. When it was gone, he threw it to the side and got a towel he’d placed nearby beforehand.

“C’mere. Come here!”

Remus lifted his head and practically threw himself into Sirius’ arms. Sirius rubbed his back, Remus was having a panic attack.

Sirius pulled back a little and held Remus away from him. He was like a magnet right now, he immediately moved with Sirius, so Sirius held him where he was.

“Getting rid of the blood. Hold on.”

Remus touched the blood and his eyes went wide. He went whiter and his voice was starting to show up in his breathing.

“Shh, shh, I shouldn’t have tried to get you to do this.”

Remus squeezed his eyes shut as Sirius licked the towel and started dabbing at the blood.

“It was my fault, I thought this would go different. Come on, we won’t do this again.”

Remus nodded, his breathing not calming down. When Sirius stopped, he practically slammed himself back into Sirius’ chest.

Sirius pet his hair and squeezed him closer. “Shh, I love you, I’m sorry, this was my fault, I’m so proud of you. You’re so good, safe wording when you needed to.”

Remus made a noise, Sirius pushed him back a bit and held his shoulders. Remus’ eyes were on him, looking for assurance. “It’s alright, I won’t do it again. Do you want to take a bath?”

Remus nodded, making another noise, and let Sirius pick him up. He cuddled into him and pressed his face into his neck. They were both already naked. Remus was breathing heavily into his neck.

Sirius waved his hand as they walked into their conjoined bathroom. He got out the kit he kept under the sink and set it by the tub. It was time to gently pull Remus from his headspace.

He got in with Remus and sat them both down. He got the salve they used on the welts from whips and rods and spread it over Remus’ chest. Remus sighed in relief and Sirius got him a mirror.

“Watch them fade for me, okay? They’ll be all gone. All gone, not a trace that it ever happened, okay?”

Sirius knew what scared Remus about this, what he hated. Besides the fact that the whole point of this sort of sex was Remus not overthinking for once, which Sirius knew he did overthink, it was what caused this. Well, Sirius caused the overthinking, which caused the panic. Sirius let Remus take the mirror and stare into it. He seemed to grimace at his reflection, Sirius would take care of that later.

Remus did as he was told and watched the cuts disappear. Sirius watched his face flood with relief and his body slump.

“Better?”

Remus nodded and laid his head on Sirius’ chest. Sirius tilted his face up and kissed him. “You’re okay. Okay? We won’t do that again.”

Remus nodded and added, “The... first part was good.”

Sirius nodded and kissed his temple. “We’ll experiment with that more.”

Remus nodded and opened his mouth as Sirius unwrapped a bar of chocolate. Sirius laughed and placed it on his tongue. He got some water and gave it to Remus to drink, himself. He loved to take care of Remus, pour the water in his mouth, make sure he drank it all. But he knew that to properly get Remus back from his space, he needed to carefully let him do things on his own.

Sirius watched Remus sip the water and kissed his cheek. “Drink it all, please. I know you need it, okay?”

Remus nodded and drank some more water. Sirius rubbed his head and tangled their legs together. “Do you want to finish or just pour some cold water over it?”

Remus laid his head down and asked, “Can we stop for the night? I... don’t think I can do anything, not without thinking about... that.”

Sirius nodded and got some body wash. It was an unspoken rule that Sirius was the one to bathe Remus, make sure he was clean. Not because Remus was incompetent, but because they both enjoyed it. Sirius loved to watch the tension melt from Remus under his hands, knowing he caused it, he was able to make Remus feel good. Remus loved being cared for by Sirius. He loved not feeling selfish when Sirius did things like this for him.

“I love you,” Remus murmured.

Sirius kissed his temple as he rubbed Remus’ back with his hand after the sponge. “I love you, too.”

They let the words hang in the air comfortably, neither wanting to break the nice little spell that had descended over them. Sirius continued to gently care for him, bringing him from his subspace.

When Sirius was done, he turned Remus around. His eyes were focused and alert again. Sirius smiled as Remus laid on him, Sirius was filled with warmth wherever Remus touched, filled with love. He hoped he was sharing at least half of this love with Remus, transferring some of it into Remus for him to feel. “You’re beautiful, y’know that? Perfect, I could worship you all day.”

Remus smiled and shook his head. He disagreed, but wouldn’t say that, instead, “You’re Adonis reincarnated.”

Sirius snorted and pet Remus’ head. “You look more like Adonis, if we’re getting technical. With your hair and your lips. Your face shape.”

Remus smiled into Sirius’ neck and kissed wherever his lips touched. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Ready to get out?”

Remus nodded and let himself be picked up. “You never explained why you carry me everywhere. Especially after sex.”

Sirius kissed his head and laid Remus on the bed. “You usually can’t walk and I don’t let you get used to it.”

He climbed into bed with Remus. “But, if anything, after tonight, I should be carrying you.”

Sirius laughed. He weighed more than Remus and was taller than him by four inches. Remus was 6’3’’.

Remus scooted into his arms and let himself be hugged. “I just like carrying you. Makes me feel useful, especially after hurting you a bit. I know you ask for it,” Sirius said as Remus opened his mouth, “But it’s my job and honour to take care of you after.”

It honestly was, Remus rarely let anyone take care of him, even the Marauders. He rarely let anyone even care _about_ him.

Remus smiled. “You always make sure I’m safe. Thank you.”

Sirius kissed his head and rubbed his shoulder blades. “You do the same for me,” he whispered.

Remus and Sirius fell asleep like that, in each other’s arms, both feeling incredibly safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to put this here just to make sure it’s clear. It’s not recommended for a man to put his penis into a person (especially anal) while wearing anything for urethral play. I’m going to also add that it says _not recommended_ it’s not strictly prohibited, I made sure that I’m not endorsing anything dangerous. What I mean is that the primary danger is that the thing will fall out (there’s like three different sorts of toys that I’ve seen and a bunch of sub-categories) so I made it so that it’s safe for Sirius to do this, but it’s still not recommended and I strongly recommend you don’t try that part at home, because these dudes are wizards.


End file.
